


海的儿子

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Marine Mammals, Tentacle Sex, mermaid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 海妖吉尔伽美什x人鱼迪卢木多，一个下半身触手怪，一个下半身鱼尾巴，都不是人。
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer/Gilgamesh | Caster, 总而言之触手刷, 海妖x人鱼, 金枪
Kudos: 24





	海的儿子

迪卢木多摸进吉尔伽美什的宫殿的时候，里面依旧只有堆积如山的宝物。它们在漆黑的深海中无所顾忌地散发光芒，犹如黑夜里不容错认的灯塔。人鱼用手中的红枪在宫殿的魔法阵上撕了个口子，然后控制着水流不至于一下子涌入，闪身进去了。这里的主人明明是一只海妖却讨厌水，因为他习惯用粘土板记事。迪卢木多的尾巴湿淋淋的拍在地面上，离开了水的浮力，他感到身体非常沉重。不过这是短暂的，他也早已习惯如何在没有水的平面上行走。人鱼尽量让尾部贴近地面，竖起鳞片前进。他把手里一长一短的枪小心地放在金币堆里，他可不想割伤某人。吉尔伽美什几乎从不离开自己的宫殿，他的触手比黄金更闪亮，躺在宝物堆里睡觉的时候根本无法分辨。

人鱼绕了个方向，打算爬到宝物堆顶部，那里有他专属的位置。印着五花八门头像的黄金钱币不断地从迪卢木多的鳞片下滚落，发出叮叮当当的声音。但他只是灵巧地摆动尾巴，便一路向上，直到有什么东西无声无息地一把缠住了他的尾巴。迪卢木多的上半身往前一俯，但反应很快伸手抓住了天花板下垂下的锁链。

“你醒了？”

“哼。”年轻男人的声音无法辨别出从何传来，与此同时宝物山开始哗啦啦地翻动，宫殿内回荡着大型生物活动的声音，一部分黄金像是活了过来，四下游走。这场面看起来瑰丽又诡异，但迪卢木多不可能被吓到，他清楚这是吉尔伽美什。

人鱼抓着锁链吊在半空，他讨厌这种离开水的环境，他的尾巴和鳍在空气中甩开水珠。缠在他尾巴上的触手从一根变成很多根，他松开手，任凭吉尔伽美什把自己抓上去。海妖的上半身出现在迪卢木多的目的地，和人鱼一样酷似人类，金色的头发像是深海中永远也见不到的阳光，而血红色的眼睛中赫然是竖直的瞳孔。但是他们的下半身都昭示了海生物的特征，金色带鲜红折线花纹的触手缠着墨绿色的鱼尾，像是故意似地把鳍牢牢绑在贴身的位置。鳍上的尖锐的刺想要张开，触手卷得更紧了，翠绿色薄纱般的鱼尾把一大片金币扫上了墙，叮叮当当地往下掉。

吉尔伽美什把迪卢木多丢在一块会发热的毯子上，说：“你遇到什么事了，杂种……嘘，嘘，先看一样东西。”海妖及时抬起一根触手末端点在人鱼的嘴唇上，他直接伸出舌头勾了进去，然后咬了一口。人鱼的牙齿坚硬锋利，但他们充其量只是在玩耍，就跟几百年来做的那样。他们的交情从两个小孩到迪卢木多变成人鱼族里战无不胜的勇士，曾经的吉尔伽美什只有8条触手，而现在这个数字只有海神知道。

人鱼的手里多了一个黄水晶球，他知道吉尔伽美什用这玩意儿来监控，海巫师的惯用把戏。

“过去的一个月内，你偷偷摸摸进来本王的宫殿12次，还有一次用血弄脏我的地砖。”

通常而言，他们一年都不会聚这么多次。五十六年前，吉尔伽美什明明没有那个意思却跟迪卢木多的好友求婚，他们大吵一架，有长达三十年没有见面。不吵架的时候一年两次也最多了。这并非是他们交情不好，而是吉尔伽美什住在深海，即使迪卢木多熟门熟路，下来见他一次也实属不易。吉尔伽美什是海巫师，呆在深海整天捣鼓黑魔法、割小美人鱼舌头给她安上人腿、神神叨叨让别人拿一整船的灵魂来交换未来的预言，这是他的主业。副业大概是收集这些亮闪闪的财宝，人类为了这种生不带来死不带去的东西疯狂，可现在它们都静静地躺在这里。

只有最狂妄的疯子会与吉尔伽美什做交易。短寿的人类总是用躲避死亡的不得已或者磨刀不误砍柴工来宽慰自己，而人鱼冷眼旁观，在长久的岁月里从没见吉尔伽美什亏本过。惯常而言在承受几十年的痛苦后他们的灵魂来到吉尔伽美什的宫殿里发出不甘的嚎叫，然后被海妖大快朵颐。他们残破的躯体连人鱼都别过脸，拒绝食用。

迪卢木多把水晶球放在尖利的指尖转来转去，没有说话。缠着他的吉尔伽美什因为毯子的温度已经面色红润，他是货真价实的冷血动物，五分钟前他还能毫无违和地混在海底的金币堆里，现在他温暖而活跃。他叼着迪卢木多薄膜般的耳廓，牙齿碾咬软骨，触手四下游走。

“说出来让本王开心开心。别想骗我，除非你想用拙劣的谎言与悲惨的遭遇分别娱乐我。”

“……之前，我的王举办婚礼，派我去向她的未婚妻进献礼物……”

“他的未婚妻看上你了？”

迪卢木多的指甲呲地在水晶球上划刮出一道痕迹。吉尔伽美什发出可恶的笑声，触手爬过迪卢木多的脸蛋，用吸盘捏了捏。迪卢木多金色的眼睛下有一颗泪痣，是真正的女神馈赠他的。说实话，也只有迪卢木多自己一条鱼不这么觉得了，世上怎么会有女人不喜欢迪卢木多？

“现在你被追杀了吗？”

迪卢木多翻了个白眼，他不愿意与他的王——芬恩·麦克库尔为敌。一整片海域的人鱼都在寻找他，却没有人知道他在吉尔伽美什这里栖息。

“你的小娇妻呢，让本王见见她。”

“她没有来。”

吉尔伽美什刚才就是在明知故问，现在更是用一种强忍着愉悦的语气，向当事人确认事实：“为美貌冲昏头脑终归只是一时之勇，她抛下了你。只要你死掉、或者消失，一切就能恢复正常。你的王愿意看在妻族的势力上接受迷途知返的女人，皆大欢喜哈哈哈哈哈。”

吉尔伽美什每说一句，迪卢木多的脸色就难看一点。等海妖笑得从金币堆上滚了下去，仅靠触手缠住人鱼的腰挂住的时候，迪卢木多的脸色已经苍白得仿佛他才是深海中的冷血动物。

“有一点先问清楚比较好，他们追杀你，你打赢了吗？”吉尔伽美什笑够了，突然问道。

迪卢木多立刻肃然：“当然，没有人鱼能够打得过我，我只是不想下杀手。我不排除有能追上我的速度跟我下来的，但是我会解决掉，不会麻烦你。”

海妖听了个开头就倒吊着打起了哈欠，都打得赢那便不是麻烦，只是想要逃避一时的话，他们可以做很多快乐的事情。他的触手挥了挥，说道：“你可以呆在这里。不过还是要尽快把这件事解决掉。迟则生变，无论是人心还是鱼心，都会发酵出更加丑恶的东西，等到那个时候就为时已晚。”

以他们认识的时长，曾经的孩子王小章鱼变成了一个拥有无限触手的混蛋，但他对浅海生物的势力划分没有丝毫兴趣，而且，除了“被泼上就会被爱的香水”外，他并不怎么坑害迪卢木多。相反，他的建议永远正确得该死。

迪卢木多低着头，他的黑发和尾巴上已经不再有水滴下，金色的眼睛温暖而干燥。深海里终年不见阳光，吉尔伽美什喜欢金闪闪的东西，当然也包括迪卢木多的眼睛。否则他为什么会把仅属于迪卢木多的客房安排在宝物堆顶端？

吉尔伽美什的触手用力，把自己往上拉。人鱼的窝主要由这条漂亮的发热毯子构成——人类与火神交易的宝物，几经辗转落在了海妖的手里。鱼类有在沙子里做窝的习性，人鱼当然也可以裹着一条毯子睡在金币和触手堆里。其实吉尔伽美什从没介意过迪卢木多偷偷摸进自己宫殿，他只是生气每一次他都在忙于琐碎事情或是百无聊赖地睡觉，没有及时逮住让他的小人鱼肉偿。海妖重新升到了顶部，他伸出了人类的手靠近过去。有这么一瞬间，迪卢木多的下半身裹在毯子里，忽略那异类的耳朵和手指间翠绿色的膜，他露出的眼神几乎像一个人类。

“吉尔伽美什，我想变成人类。”

这世上能够不行差踏错的人终归是少数，但吉尔伽美什肯定是其中之一。他是海巫师，只要有交易摆在他面前，他就会去成交。拿走别人最珍贵的东西，给他最想要的，这原本是交易的原则，而吉尔伽美什毒辣的眼光让他稳赚不亏。

“不可能。”和他做交易的人从没有好下场，而人鱼和人类拥有近似的灵魂。吉尔伽美什伸出的手指收回握成拳头，他放下手，火焰般的眼瞳里燃起愤怒，迪卢木多的愚蠢为其填入薪柴。他说：“你没有财宝。我不跟逃亡中的穷光蛋做生意。”

“破魔的红蔷薇、必灭的黄蔷薇、盛大的愤怒……”

“啧。”吉尔伽美什本来想钻去迪卢木多的毯子里，现在也打消了这个想法。他在交易中需要保持绝对优势的位置。他抓着钉入墙壁的金环，俯视迪卢木多。

吉尔伽美什清楚那些武器的价值，正如他清楚是谁替他造了这座漂亮的宫殿。这些方便双方行动的金环是迪卢木多提出计划并安在墙上的，而吉尔伽美什以受困海神的位置的赏赐。迪卢木多一如既往地成功了，他营救了海神，这些无往不利的武器就是海神的馈赠。可他并不是交易对象。跟海妖交易很难得到什么好下场，那些真正付出生命得到位置坐标的海盗，他们才是交易对象。同伴的生命，乃至自己的生命都因交易而葬送后，最终他们的骨头也被腐蚀在巨大鲸鱼魔兽的身体里。事实上吉尔伽美什公平地给了双方正确的信息，可只有海中生物才是海洋真正的主人。一场血战过后，当人鱼把巨鲸开膛破肚的时候，人类的痕迹已经什么都不剩下了。

而现在迪卢木多却对他说，他想要变成人类。人类比之人鱼唯一的优势只有他们能长久地离开大海，靠着淡而无味的清水苟延残喘，就这么度过短暂的一生。

吉尔伽美什居高临下地说道：“人鱼的眼睛如果剜下来会变成夜明珠。本王喜欢阿尔托莉雅那样的女人，给我一对翠绿色的作为收藏品吧。你的王芬恩·麦克库尔就有这样的眼睛。”

迪卢木多仰头冲着发脾气的海妖，金色的触手爬满了宫殿的顶部，鲜红的折线条纹仿佛拥有额外的生命，突突跳动。他说：“你知道我办不到。”

“那是你的事，杂种。”

“你也说过你喜欢我的眼睛，用我的可以吗？”

触手像是黄金的云那样压了下来，盖住了迪卢木多的眼睛，黑暗犹如蒙在宝石上的布，挡住了海妖的表情。海妖沉默下来，评估交易物的价值。吉尔伽美什坐到了迪卢木多的身边，人鱼的尾巴不安地扫动了一下，但是鱼鳍上的骨刺却是收起的。如果现在海妖接受了交易，他们可能再也不会见面了。海妖从不离开深海的宫殿，迪卢木多当然见过吉尔伽美什游泳，但他不仅仅是喜欢干燥的地方，而是不会离开这里。

所有人类都知道海妖的住处，如果想要旅途平安，需要向海妖投下贡品，而没有受到保护的船只，就是人鱼的觅食范围。人鱼的手里并不缺少这样的纪念品，来自不同船只的羊皮纸地图，上面无一例外地有一个奇形怪状的章鱼，标识着吉尔伽美什的位置。

迪卢木多只是从没问过，他一直当作这是海妖的习性接受了下来。所以他知道他将在交易完成后永远离开，但愿人类世界找炮友也像海里一样容易。迪卢木多尽力说服自己不去思考全然陌生的人类世界，他的了解全部来自于吉尔伽美什的讲述。

“你的寿命会缩短，然后会去人类世界生活。”吉尔伽美什平静地宣判迪卢木多的未来，这一刻他的声音听起来没有气急败坏，而是充满了告诫。这听起来古怪又严肃，他和人鱼年纪差不多大。吉尔伽美什说道：“人类短视而又愚蠢，你今天遭受的不信任与背叛也会在人类世界中品尝到同样的，被践踏的忠诚也只会被下一个人抛弃。那个人甚至不一定能像芬恩这般称职。”

芬恩·麦克库尔慷慨大方，是艾林的守护者，人鱼们以他为王，在他的治下生活。迪卢木多也不愿意与他为敌。这并无关实力，迪卢木多自从得到海神的馈赠起就是人鱼中战无不胜的勇士。他的实力早已超过芬恩，但他却不愿与他的王为敌。慷慨与守护在人鱼中是很高的评价，毕竟其余可作为对比的智慧生物是狡猾的海妖、野蛮的魔兽和孱弱却丑恶的人类。

“你给我讲过很多人类世界的事了……唔！”

伸进嘴里的触手打断了迪卢木多的话并填满了他的口腔，如果他是个人类，现在大概已经触发呕吐反射了。生活在海中的人鱼没有这种东西，也不会觉得同为海洋生物的味道有什么不对。他的颈侧一麻，然后重新看见光亮。吉尔伽美什正若无其事地收回一根闪光的毒针。

“神经毒素而已。”

那说得太晚了，它见效快得令迪卢木多已经无法咬断嘴里的触手。它们进一步探索人鱼的口腔，往更深处钻去。迪卢木多低咒一句，却没有发出声音。相比于口中的异物，刚刚被注入的毒素自身体深处炸开。很难形容这种感觉，陌生而鲜艳，温暖却寒冷，像是在快速游动中一头扎进海底温泉的范围，令人不由自主地身体放松。奇异的变化也同时发生，仿佛有无数五光十色的水母横着穿过他的血管和神经，软体动物扭动着身躯一收一放，迪卢木多的视野也随之扰动。

世界在旋转扭曲，迪卢木多想要抓住毯子边缘，却感觉毯子像沙子那样从指尖滑下。他尖利的爪子按住金币，金币柔软得好像水流。他摇晃着脑袋，转而去抓吉尔伽美什，那倒是没有变化。因吉尔伽美什的暴怒，触手上的鲜红折线像是永恒流动的鲜血发出摄人的光芒，凑到眼皮子底下的危险信号令迪卢木多感到自己的血管也在随之跳动。绞紧他的触手与他体温相近，像是吉尔伽美什的拥抱。

感官的混乱让迪卢木多接收到身体的警告也毫不挣扎，毕竟除此以外的所有物体都与常识相去甚远。海妖伸出手指，捏开人鱼的下颌，他咬牙切齿地说：“本王改主意了。我要你的歌喉，反正你本来也用不上。不被接受的异族失去沟通的能力，你的灵魂迟早会回到我的身边。”触手从他的口腔中全部抽离，带着一枚沾着液体的光点。迪卢木多一时仍保持着张嘴的姿势，却没有发出任何声音，直到被吉尔伽美什恶狠狠地用舌头重新填满。

没有用的，这世上有你拿不走的东西。

迪卢木多一边回应一边想，他想要变成人，离开这里，哪怕这也令他离开吉尔伽美什。如果他真的有什么无法割舍想要牢牢抓在手心的，那大概是吉尔伽美什，可他无法拥有吉尔伽美什。他自由又自我，如果他知道自己现在的想法，大概会立刻宣告迪卢木多才是他的所有物。而现在迪卢木多再也发不出声音，而吉尔伽美什也无法拿走他自己。

迪卢木多试着把吉尔伽美什扑倒在毯子上。他的手轻而易举地握住吉尔伽美什的两只胳膊。他们都拥有形似人类的上半身，但吉尔伽美什比他要纤细不少。原本贴在天花板和插在金币堆里的触手游了下来，转而缠住迪卢木多的尾巴，它们像是一群拼命挣扎、追追打打的海蛇。只用了一小会儿，迪卢木多的泄殖腔打开，阴茎也滑了出来，在半空中滴着水。金色的触手立刻抓住了那个饱满的小东西，无声的情欲像是在海面扩散的油那样被点燃。吉尔伽美什半躺在毯子上，看似欣赏着这场艳丽而激烈的性表演，实则他投身其中。时不时有触手的吸盘上挂上了金币或是宝石，在爱抚人鱼身体时掉落下去，发出潮湿的，坠落的声音。吉尔伽美什舔舔嘴唇，迪卢木多不吵架也不反抗的样子像是出生的幼鱼，谁都可以一口吞掉。他本来想多讥讽几句迪卢木多的愚蠢，现在全都换成了触手上的动作。

因为神经毒素的缘故，迪卢木多感觉身体非常轻，像是顺着洋流在漂浮。平时做爱的时候他常常因为触手缠的太紧，尾巴下意识乱甩引发吉尔伽美什的狩猎本能，最后搞得身上一塌糊涂，外加满地鳞片。现在他的腰肢随着触手摇摆，好像身处水中。离开水已经很久了，他开始呼吸空气。触手爬过棱角分明的腹肌，随着呼吸一起一伏。他抬头着着吉尔伽美什，眼睛在卷曲的黑发下发亮。吉尔伽美什心痒难耐拉近他拥抱的时候发现他在哭，因为没有发出声音，坠落下的珍珠又混进了宝物堆。

他的眼泪是淡金色的，吉尔伽美什心想。

迪卢木多哭的次数寥寥无几，吉尔伽美什幼年时期第一次得到这种淡金色珍珠的时候还找了个盒子装起来。珍珠并不值钱，在他的宫殿里拿来铺地让触手移动得更方便，但里面没有任何一颗是淡金色的。看见迪卢木多的血比看见他的眼泪要容易多了，在用于监控的水晶球里有迪卢木多随着水流一起冲进宫殿的画面。在他身下的海水和珍珠瞬间被血染红，他一动不动，好像死掉一样。

吉尔伽美什把生殖用的触手放进迪卢木多的身体里，年轻人鱼的身体结实而富有活力。监控中看到的，与海妖战斗留下的伤口早已愈合，看不出任何痕迹。他骑在他身上，金币隔着毯子在人鱼的身体下咯吱作响。迪卢木多的阴茎和泄殖腔离得很近，都在身体的正面，触手抽动间吸盘擦过饱满的龟头，吸住又放开。迪卢木多发不出声音，他尾部的鳞片像是抽了口气似地立了起来，再慢慢合上。吉尔伽美什感到有一条触手被他的手握紧，指甲像是五把锋利漂亮的小刀，但没有朝向柔软的触手，只是任由它再滑走。于是吉尔伽美什伸手拨弄他一缕垂在眼前的额发，露出那颗被女神祝福（诅咒）的泪痣。他像是理智犹存又像是全然进入了另一个世界，吉尔伽美什调整了一下角度，那双放空的金眼里只余下自己。被快感逼出的眼泪看起来更加美丽，吉尔伽美什决定回头把它们都挑出来。

海妖的收藏欲因为眼前的场景被满足了一些。他的另一只手按在人鱼的腹肌上，那上面浮现出被吸盘亲吻后的痕迹，也留存着至今未褪的恶咒。不难想象迪卢木多经历过怎样的血战，更何况吉尔伽美什能看到他记忆中的画面：一个海巫师，年岁很大的雌性。迪卢木多的红枪拥有破魔的特性令他得以破解如云的恶咒，而黄枪划下的伤口永不愈合。他和一只年龄是他三倍以上的海妖打了一场消耗战还打赢了，这样的战绩他没敢告诉自己。吉尔伽美什有心讥讽几句他的细心在没有必要的地方，他何尝把其他的海妖看作为自己的同类过？他驱逐那些恶咒就好像耐着性子擦拭宝物上的刮痕，反正迪卢木多现在听不进他嘲讽他，也看不到他的表情。

人鱼正在神经毒素的作用下强制思考人生。

吉尔伽美什的毒素在他自己看来并不是什么稀奇的东西，他转世前是一个拥有千里眼的人间之王，年纪轻轻就战无不胜，在大限到来之时看到了自己以后会变成一个海妖。他心想这也不错，起码他从未尝试征服海洋，他喜欢未来的新起点。触手分泌的毒素能够让别人也短暂地拥有他同样能力，过去与未来像是风暴般在脑海中卷过，而经验丰富的吉尔伽美什可以趁此机会看清什么是最珍贵的东西。神经毒素被用来进行不平等交易时分外好用。

人们总是迟钝到要失去后才认识到一件东西的珍贵。在此之前即使它就在手中也熟视无睹，更不要说在毒素带来的幻觉中的惊鸿一瞥了。除了吉尔伽美什，别人可能都捉不住那些画面。

不过迪卢木多可以。

尽管事发突然，人鱼从不知道与自己一同长大的海妖有这种能力，中毒了怎么办的念头还没转完，未来与过去便汹涌而至。席卷而来的碎片里折射出无数的光芒，而他能看到的未来一片空白。他毕竟没有吉尔伽美什这样的千里眼可以准确地推断未来，他所拥有的，只有关于过去清晰的记忆。所有的过去塑造了如今的迪卢木多，他在一部分的记忆里停留了许久。

芬恩从养父的手里接走了他，保证会让他成为一个优秀的人鱼战士……成年后的某次战斗中他救了受困的芬恩与其他成员，打赢了那场战争。作为最大的功臣他在狂欢中被所有人拥抱，他不断地被别人的鱼尾推出水面，而越过芬恩头顶的时候他只是大笑着也用鱼尾把他推了起来。

——我仍然尊敬芬恩。

——如果再来一次，她对我说她是被逼无奈，请求我带她离开，我会置若罔闻吗？不会，他想。做正确的事时身体行动得比脑子快。

——我会把我的忠诚给别人吗？不知道。

——我不想离开大海。

海洋在他的记忆里从温暖丰饶的浅海和人鱼聚集的城镇，转为了漆黑的深海与金色的宫殿，他不像其他人鱼那样畏惧深海的环境，甚至感到安心。迪卢木多清晰地意识到这一点，或许这就是为什么他一个月跑进这里十二次的缘故。光线明亮的浅海与漆黑的深海在记忆中各占一半，他舍不得吉尔伽美什。

第一次发情的时候他跟吉尔伽美什在一起，这并不是意外，他其实知道发情期是怎么回事。

他喜欢被吉尔伽美什指挥战斗。吉尔伽美什从不离开他的宫殿，所以他会给他带纪念品。

……

迪卢木多重新感觉到吉尔伽美什，他正用一种教人无法忍受的轻盈与专注、苛责又怜悯的神情注视他。这真不像他，果然他的触手才是本体。那些金色的小东西仿佛每一根都具有自己的意识，摩擦他指间的蹼、刮挠他耳孔外的骨刺、钻进他竖起的鳞片下面阻止闭合……以及，深深地填满他的泄殖腔和阴茎，然后旋转着抽离，留下白色的、属于海妖的精液。迪卢木多几乎能感觉到他触手上鲜红条纹是灼烫的，而黄金色部分则是冰凉的。性的感觉压过了逐渐消解的毒素，在人鱼的血脉中流淌。那是更具有温度也更变幻莫测的美妙感觉。迪卢木多意识到他曾想要放弃这一切是多大的一桩错误，不过好歹现在为时不晚。

【吉尔伽美什，我要停止交易。】

迪卢木多没有办法把这句话说出来。真遗憾，他的声音已经被吉尔伽美什拿走了。于是他跳了起来，挣脱了那些触手。干燥鳞片被吸盘扯下，像是宝石般掉落在金币堆里，迪卢木多毫不在乎，像海蛇那样灵活地游了下去。吉尔伽美什的表情刚从惊愕转为狂怒，两道光华便从宝物堆中折转升起，停留在人鱼的手里。迪卢木多喜欢使用投枪，他的武器会凭着微弱的魔力自己找回来。触手暴动起来，犹如洪流般堵住了宫殿的每一寸。迪卢木多被阻住去路，停了一停。此时下半身鳞片上仍然带着白色的精液，阴茎也挂在外面，但是他握紧武器的样子让人无法挪开眼睛，像是具形的光芒或是无法存留于水中的狂风。迪卢木多头也不回，冲着门的位置撞了出去。

宫殿发出剧烈的震动，金色的触手追着人鱼涌出，几乎挤坏了大门，触手的最前端追逐着人鱼的尾巴。在无法躲避，即将被触碰到的那一刻迪卢木多回身，投出黄枪，把几根触手钉在了宫殿外墙上，然后一摆尾巴消失在了黑暗的水里。

深海中的咆哮数日没有平息，具有智慧的深海生物无不瑟瑟发抖地躲在自己的巢穴，以免被狂怒的触手绞碎。与此同时，浅海的人鱼也迎来了一次变动。

……

一个月后。

人类海盗的传说里描述海中有一艘幽灵船，它神出鬼没，可以潜入深海。如果有人欠了海妖的东西，就会被幽灵船找上门。实际上恩奇都并不太赞同人们对自己船只的奇怪传说，因为他的船并不破烂，相反，外形还颇为华丽。毕竟他出入挚友的宫殿，如果座驾太破，会被吉尔伽美什强制换一条新的。他的主业是把灵魂运往世界的尽头，位于海洋的中心，每年有一天的休假可以去见他的挚友。

恩奇都走在甲板上。平时他并不出来活动，有时几个月才出来转一圈，还会出现被新船员误认成女人的乌龙。在海上要留下一头笔直翠绿的长发和白色长袍简直是天方夜谭，但他就是可以。几百年前他跟吉尔伽美什都曾是人类传说中的主角，而他们现在拥有这样的未来，论到编故事，人类总是逊色于命运之手。

船尾发生了一些骚乱，恩奇都走过去看。船员们聚在船尾对着水面射击，有的甚至大呼小叫要倒酒下去醉死那条人鱼。以他们的平均素质，现在都没有几个拉下裤子对着下面放水的才让恩奇都感到事有蹊跷，他把面前一个挡路的家伙丢下了水后，船员们给他让出了路。

“迪卢木多？”

翠绿色的人鱼摆了摆尾巴，却没有说话，只是消失在水面。恩奇都不去理会对着水面叫嚣的船员，宽大的袖子里滑下了金色的锁链。那看起来可以无限延长，直到接触水面，谁也不知道恩奇都的袖子里是怎样的构造。只是片刻，一只带着蹼的手从水中伸出，抓住了锁链末端。

迪卢木多半天没有上来，不知道在水下面干什么。恩奇都很有耐心地等了一会儿，水面上逐渐冒出了船员的头，人数还不少。他们看到俊美的人鱼完全是见了鬼的眼神，拼了命地游去更远的地方想要爬上船。

恩奇都恍然大悟，难怪他觉得人少了很多，导致余留下来船员的素质极大提升。他的船员里很多把心脏卖给了吉尔伽美什，差不多是不死之身。迪卢木多清楚这一点，但他也有办法收拾惹怒他的船员。把不死之人泡在水里直至腐朽是比直接杀死更好的做法，活着多好，还能在海里学学礼仪。不必说是谁带坏了迪卢木多，这可真是近墨者黑。

恩奇都对人鱼很有好感，运送灵魂的船只如果在被他护送前翻船，灵魂融入大海就会变成海里的人鱼，除了鱼尾巴以外人鱼几乎就是人类，而迪卢木多无论被归入哪一族，他都是其中特别好的那一个。他缀在船尾好几天只是为了引起恩奇都的注意，倒不是为了与他为敌。迪卢木多解放完被他拖下水的船员，又扯了扯恩奇都的锁链。

感受到传来的信号，恩奇都一抬手，像钓鱼一样地把迪卢木多甩上了甲板。他是一条成年雄性人鱼，鳞片是比自己发色更深的绿色，硕大完整，闪闪发亮。恩奇都挥退自己的船员。迪卢木多的单手握着一把宽大的红剑，背上有一把红色长枪。火枪和炸药在他面前没有胜算，不如听听他有什么想说的。况且恩奇都也想向他打听海里的事。

最近吉尔伽美什不再收取航行的贡品，哪怕把财宝挂在船舷一整夜，也不会有金色的触手前来取走。可就算离开了海妖的庇护，人鱼沉毁船只的事故也没有大幅提升。到底发生了什么？可是人鱼基本都认识恩奇都的船，不死人不好吃，它们根本不会靠近凿沉了也不会掉落食物的船。

“最近海里有什么事发生吗？”

恩奇都直截了当地发问。他说起近来的异常，迪卢木多是唯一一条他会在吉尔伽美什那里看到的智慧生物。他们的关系大概很不错，所以恩奇都也喜欢他。

“……”

迪卢木多金色的眼睛四处游移，如果不是他们曾经交谈过，这简直是一副“我们种族不同我听不懂你说话”的表情。

恩奇都不以为意，他伸出手，那看起来白皙而纤细，充满美感。他轻触人鱼的嘴唇，问道：“你是不是不能说话？”

点头。

“吉尔伽美什干的？”

点头。

船员们纷纷露出见鬼的眼神，光是靠近一条手持利器的凶暴人鱼已经很可怕了，而他们的船长已经去摸那张魅惑众生的脸蛋了。有一个不知死活的小声嘀咕道：“这他妈是怎么说上话的？”

人鱼是没有文字的智慧种族，他们的歌声与故事能够骗人下海，也能传承文明。但是眼前这一条不一样。恩奇都说了一句“等我一下”，转头进了船舱，拿出一桶粘土，从中抓出一些拍平在甲板上。往上面写了几个楔形文字。迪卢木多收起武器，盘起尾巴，俯身在泥板上跟着写了几个字。

【是的，我会写】

恩奇都是一个很好的交流对象，捏泥板再抹平的速度飞快，而且谈话起来非常舒服。迪卢木多怀疑就算自己不会写字他也能理解自己的意思。他曾看见恩奇都在深海跟一群五彩斑斓的海蛞蝓聊天，这帮单细胞生物连人鱼的歌声都无法回应，但是却聚在这个奇怪的人类身边。当时他想的也差不多，顺便，恩奇都真的是人类吗？无论如何他长发白袍的形象实在和海盗太不搭了。迪卢木多用利爪在泥板上写写画画，心里在胡思乱想。

没有了声音迪卢木多确实在海中失去了一切交流手段，能和人交流让他觉得很愉快。恩奇都适时提出一些是或否的问题以方便迪卢木多，很快明白了现状。

迪卢木多找到吉尔伽美什想要变成人类，吉尔伽美什的要价是他的声音。但是迪卢木多在交易的过程中反悔了，他逃离深海，回到人鱼之中。没有声音的战士还能用武器说话，迪卢木多在众人的见证下挑战芬恩并且打赢了。

强者的人缘永远比自己想象得要更好一些。支持芬恩与支持他的分裂为两派，他的养父力保他与芬恩达成和解，带着支持者前去开辟新的领土。人鱼们忙于战争与重建，他们啃噬同伴的尸体作为粮食。

【这点和人类不一样，人类会选择埋葬，而我们是不希望同胞的身体被海鱼啃食。】

见恩奇都陷入沉思，迪卢木多急忙在泥板上解释。可实际上恩奇都认为这属于交易纠纷。迪卢木多付出了声音却没有变成人类，吉尔伽美什应当把声音还给他。

“还要过三个月零九天，才是我去见吉尔伽美什的日子。”那是他上辈子病死的时间，把这一天选作一年之中唯一见面的日子，吉尔伽美什当初的表情真是精彩之极。

“到那个时候你想要和我一起去吗？”

迪卢木多摇头。他逃离宫殿的时候情急之下把吉尔伽美什的触手钉在墙壁上，深海因海妖的暴怒而动荡不息。在此之前谁都没想到仅仅一只海妖的愤怒能够搅得这样天翻地覆，直到吉尔伽美什发怒，他们才知道什么叫出门也是死，呆在家里不动也会死。极小的鱼类被充作信使，驱往浅海求救，只有它们太过微小可以穿过暴怒的触手，而人鱼正在进行权力变动，芬恩没有心情，迪卢木多则心虚不已……他把深海的情况写在飞快地写在泥板上，恩奇都再次表示了理解。

“也对。抱歉，失去声音一定很难过，我送你下去吧。”

迪卢木多疯狂摇头，并且倒退到船头。他没有拿武器。吉尔伽美什的触手有无限之多，而人类的躯体则脆弱得不得了，他不想伤害恩奇都。

恩奇都沉吟片刻，问道：“你是想和我玩吗？”他并没有感觉到杀意，拉开距离看起来只有这个意思。说实话，他还没怎么跟吉尔伽美什以外的生物玩耍过，其实他倒是挺希望迪卢木多拿上武器的。

锁链从他的袖口游出，像是海面滑行的飞鱼那样迅捷流畅地打击了迪卢木多的落地位。人鱼凭借自身的敏捷连续躲过，余光瞥到船员们纷纷怪叫着跳海。即使是迪卢木多也感到了一丝不妙，他想要解释，但是却没有声音。恩奇都露出快乐的表情，他看起来并不在乎自己的船被打坏，更多的锁链从虚空中浮现，指向迪卢木多。这样打架的方式实在太过熟悉以至于迪卢木多的心中一阵恶寒。

……

一刻钟后，恩奇都坐在救生艇上，旁边放着一个上锁的木箱。无数金色的锁链把它缠的严严实实，顺便把迪卢木多的武器也绑在了旁边。趁着船员们修理主船的时间，恩奇都趴在船舷，一手按在箱子上让它不至于乱跳，另一只袖口中一截锁链垂在海里，不知道探下去了多深。

过了不知道多久，已经销声匿迹近一个月的金色触手爬了上来，摸到船上弹跳不停的箱子，一把卷起它滚入海中。恩奇都拍拍手，觉得自己圆满解决了。

事实证明他确实解决了。大概一两天后，海妖重新开始收保护费，人鱼也正常活动，一切看起来都恢复了正常。

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

**Author's Note:**

> 设定补全  
> 1.人类死后灵魂会坐上船，驶往世界尽头，小恩负责护送。如果在被小恩护送前遭遇海难，灵魂就会融入大海变成人鱼。  
> 2.人鱼吃肉。海妖吃灵魂。  
> 3.闪闪可以替人实现愿望，但他不会离开自己的洞穴（现在是宫殿）。小恩一年364天在海上运送灵魂，1天去找挚友聊天打架。算是带着记忆转生的代价。  
> 4.小恩战力本文天花板。别说刷子打不过，闪闪也......  
> 5.但是触手是想伸多长都可以的，而且要几只有几只，严肃。


End file.
